Corn Fields of Blue
by Aymerysage
Summary: 1x2 and more. AU. How would you feel if you lost your parents, your home, and your way of living and had to start all over again in a world completely opposite then the one you’re used to? With a silent romance and an abundance of corn. I’m horrible at s
1. Chapter 1

Cornfields of Blue

**Description:** 1/x2 and more. How would you feel if you lost your parents, your home, and your way of living and had to start all over again in a world completely opposite then the one you're used to? With a silent romance and an abundance of corn.

**Pairing's: **1+2/1x2, 3+4, 13+6+5/possibly 13x6x5, all Nc-17 material will be on my webpage at livejournal. But just to let you know, I don't go too graphic. I don't think sex scenes need to be crude.

**Rating:** AU, R/PG-13, seducing between two boys, little beating up of certain people which therefore causes blood and teen angst. So if you don't agree with **man x man** then I don't know why the hell you're here. Ok have fun for those who want to be.

**Warning:** If you don't know by now listen carefully: Men with Men…having sex or liking/loving the same sex! Don't like it……get out, and don't come here again. Plus Heero was also the victim of those dreaded Sodomy laws that, thank god, went out of business.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's or their personality's (all though I could play a good Duo (ahem……in my dreams)) except Dedra and Alana, any way, you've heard it all so I'll just fast forward. Bla…bla…bla, bla, bla, blabber, blue… Ok you all get it. NO suing, have no money. Not worth your time.

A/N: Sorry about spelling Quatre with an 'a' at the end, my fault, very sorry, I'll try to wean myself of the habit. So if I do it again just let me know so I don't think I'm getting better.

Chapter 1

The wind gushed by, blowing my russet brown bangs into my eyes, and bringing the most unpleasant of smells to my street sensitive nose. Looking out side of the small car I could see miles and miles of farm land……that means mostly corn. The corn was tall not yet ready to be picked it seemed, because if I were to walk through it, my 5'5 stature would just touch the tips of the great green stalks. It eerily reminded me of a Steven King novel, especially _Children of the Corn_, ironic I know. But I quickly erase that thought from my head. One doesn't need nightmares like that when they have their own equally horrifying ones to take care of.

I look over to my left to see my councilor……state issued, of course. She was a middle aged woman, probably in her mid thirties or early forties. Her wispy dishwater blonde hair was tightly pulled back into one of those excruciatingly taut buns you see those old biddies wear at funerals. Her pale almost pasty skin was pulled toward the bun, making her cheek bones stick out at a more prominent almost agonizing looking angle and as I looked more carefully at her stone cold face I could see barely, if no wrinkles (or as I like to say 'laugh lines') adjacent to her eyes, mouth and forehead.

If I looked any lower I could see the simple yet modest cream blouse ensemble with a wire altered skirt and over jacket. Her impeccably run free stockings encased her thin and spidery veined legs ending in a pair of very high heels and, most likely, expensive shoes of a butter cream color. For the life of me I can never understand how females can wear those things but they did……somehow.

I drew my attention to the steering wheel where the ladies long creepy yellowed fingers rested. Her chipped blood red finger nails were easily a few inches too long and they tapped incessantly along with the nameless tune inside her small head. She, most likely, was beautiful when she was young, but now all I could see that was remotely beautiful were the deep dove colored eyes.

Turning my fleeting attention back around, I stared out at the endless acres of farms and their harvests. Some people say my attention span is the size of an insect……but they never did tell me which one. I assumed they were thinking of something incredibly small like a lady bug or something. I never did find out, didn't really care all that much anyway. Soon the car slowed to a snail crawl and she turned off on a dirt side road, blowing up gravel and compacted dirt bits in her wake. The silver Sedan crawled up the road, passing the same acres of corn, just at a perpendicular view. Suddenly, to my right, the corn unexpectedly melted away, revealing a farm house and barn. At first I thought that was it, that, 'that' was my new home. But the car didn't slow down it kept going, giving me no promise or leverage of hope. The car passed by the long drive way, continuing on its journey to whatever hellhole that awaited me.

The severe appearing stalks were about to close us in again but before it could consume the only sign of civilization, I saw the most wondrous sight. A boy, almost a man by the look, was busy near the field. His shirt was off, sweat gathering from the midday's heat. His wild hair flopped haphazardly over his forehead, wet tips pretty much covering amazing blue eyes. He looked up then, eyes seeking mine, almost as if he could feel them on him. And then he was gone. The endless rows of corn swallowed the only good thing that came from the over heated land. A thought quickly entered my mind…he didn't look American…more Asian I think.

Sighing, I turned back around, hand coming up to catch my warm cross, feeling the councilor's eyes on me. It was her job to watch for any strange behavior that might occur, so I wasn't all that annoyed……I was only annoyed a little, which is a big difference. People get confused by that and I don't know why. If you're annoyed, like really annoyed, you either let them know in the rudest possible manner or you glare, hoping that the recipitant of your hatred gets your unmistakable point.

Finally, the Sedan turned right onto another dirt road that went for about half a mile before it abruptly ended. The lady slowed the car down until it crawled into the opening in the corn. I was amazed to say the least. There was a circular drive where, when you pulled in you just kept going and you'd pop back out, there was a little garden and seat in the middle of the circular drive and a large Victorian took up most of the background. The lady pulled the keys from the ignition and motioned to me that we were there.

She unlocked the door and got out, while I was momentarily going through slow motion. I opened the door, still keeping my eyes on the large house before me and climbed out the rest of the way from the sticky leather seat. The lady slammed the trunk closed and appeared beside me with my suit case and bag. My life……I took them from her tight grasp, going through the motions as I trained my eyes on the front door, waiting for it to open and reveal to me my chosen path.

A small tinkling sound was coming from all sides of me and I noticed for the first time the many metal sculptures in the front lawn. Each was made lovingly; that much was for sure, for their intricacy would have caused most inpatient people in the world to quit half way through the process. Two, I could tell were made as windmills, for the many blades and turnstiles twisted with the wind, creating the small tinkle I had heard before. It was beautiful…more so then most abstract sculptures I've seen. And I've seen plenty.

The lady, I never did care to remember her name, nudged me forward, an unusually forced smile graced her less then happy features, and I moved on only to forget that unnatural smile, mind still on the creations behind us. Who made them? My new fosterers? The stairs creaked as we climbed. Their dirt covered steps moaned with each tread we took. Finally we arrived at the top and the lady went forward and rang the Victorians moldy doorbell, flakes coming off onto her hand, which she distastefully rubbed clean.

We only waited for a second before one the glass stained doors opened to reveal a seemingly hyperactive elderly woman who ran from the open door to greet us. For her outwardly fragile appearance the pleasantly plump woman was very strong. I looked over her shoulder, still struggling to breathe when I saw another old woman. She was skinner and stood taller, a secret smile playing on her thin lips. It was strange, in town, most of the old biddies I saw were small and hunched over, craggily old hags that wouldn't give you the time of day let alone give you a friendly smile or hug.

Their attire was also different from the two women before me. Their hair was long and braided, like my own, the one hugging me had grayish-brown hair and the other had black hair with only wisps of white and gray peppering here and there. Their clothes were colorful and inviting almost Wiccan or gypsy in appearance. Jewelry of all shapes, sizes, and orient, decorated them and I for one was now a little happier to be there. Instead of cooped up in the city…alone.

"Deary…it's been such a long time since we saw you. Hasn't it Alana?" The one hugging me to death chirped out to the other more with drawn one.

"Now, now sister, don't hug him until he can't breathe." Silently I applauded the old broad's words, while she extracted her sister from me. "Dedra, please. Can't you see the boy has it rough enough? Don't make it any worse." Alana snapped, coming to stand before me. I looked up, almost ready for the scold most old ladies kept in store for in coming youngsters. Not that I'm really a youngster. I'm going to be 18 in a few months, but that's beside the point.

Alana, I guess, frowned for several seconds, before that same secret smile she had on before came back, gracing her features once more. And then I saw it, her eyes. They were different from her sisters, whose eyes held a cat like glow to them, she, Alana, had my eyes. A rich purplish blue that matched the evening sky when the sun had set behind the hills.

"Now, now young man. It's not polite to stare at your aunty Alana is it?" I shook my head and glanced at the other sister who in a way reminded me of my mother, the way her eyes glittered, her smile radiated happiness and her long lovely chestnut locks… And Alana…she looked like…me.

Suddenly, I didn't feel alone anymore. I was back with my family, a family that wouldn't desert me if I called out for help. A family I didn't know on the conversational plane, but more genetically. That was all I needed for now.

I watched in a dream like state as the councilor talked quickly to the sisters before her. Disgust obvious in her beautiful eyes.

"Alright then deary. We're going to have lots of fun, um… Deary by the moons and stars I can't remember your name?" I couldn't help but smirk in reply. This was definitely going to be an interesting stay. Never had my mom told me how kooky her older sisters were.

"It's Duo."

"Oh, that's right. She named you after your brother…oh, um…well never mind that, come inside and let's get you settled. I'm sure you starving. Look how skinny this boy is Alana. Just skin and bones he is. Don't you child welfare people feed these children?"

The councilor jerked back, dove eyes going wide before the lady looked over at me. Her eyes took in my appearance as if for the first time seeing my weight before speaking. "When he arrived in our care he was always this size. He has been…'fed' so there is no worry. His physical was also solid. He is in perfect health."

"Dedra please. They wouldn't starve children. Come now Duo. I'm sure we'll be seeing you later Mrs. Applegate?" Mrs. Applegate huh…well Mrs. Applegate nodded her head and headed down the steps to her dirty car. I watched in slow motion as the Sedan rumbled back to where it came from before its tail end was no longer visible. Good bye past. No longer do I have to see you again.

"Duo?" The soft voice of Alana called me back to the present, soft and comforting. Everything I could have wished for.

"Yeah…?"

"Let's go inside." I let her pull me in, Dedra buzzing around us, chatting how they had cleaned out a wonderful room suited for a teenager. Not that teenagers were odd or anything but that they were different and deserved originality and so on. I sort of lost track of everything that she spoke of…only because the entire situation was too surreal. If you mixed these two ladies in a blender took out three x chromosomes and added a y it would be me. In case you're not a science person, it takes two x chromosomes to be labeled female, so if you put two in a blender you get four…but getting way of track.

"Now Duo please let us know if there is nothing to your liking in your room and we'll go to town and pick up a few things ok?" I nodded, smiling in return as soft spoken Alana pulled the still bouncing Dedra too the kitchen. "When you're done come back down stairs so you can eat something. Your room is up the stairs to the very top and to your right. You shouldn't miss it."

I followed her directions marveling at the rich furnishings and woods the house was made of. Plus, as an added bonus it smelled nothing like what older peoples homes usually smelled like. You know…musk, dust and chili…or something with tomatoes. No, this house smelled of fresh summer breezes and a soft aroma of sandalwood…must be incense or something. But it was soothing…wonderful even. And under that was the smell of cooking chicken and cherries. Everything in this house was nothing like I expected it to be…not even the smells.

Finally I reached the final landing, having passed at least three. On my right was a short hallway, not two steps from the landing and a door painted a light blue was cracked open just slightly. Peeking through, I noticed a set of white stairs…so my room was in the attic. A house full of rooms and I'm being put in the attic. Well…I guess I'm not surprised or I shouldn't be. The stairs were silent until I reached the top and the last step let out a horrendous wail. At least I would know when someone would be in my room. That last step could wake the dead.

What lay atop those stairs was something I had yet to see in all my life. Especially since I'm so used to sharing a room with my brother, Solo, back in the city where the entire room was a white wash, closed in box with only one window, on my brother's side. The stairs ended at a simple wall with one window facing the road, but when I turned around I saw a dream. The room was painted violet, nothing too dark but nothing too feminine either. As most attics the roof was slanted downward but it only made it more unique. The hard wood floors were a polished chestnut so rich it hurt to walk on them, particularly knowing I would scuff the wood badly. On my left was what appeared to be a sitting area. A simple love seat was pushed against the wall sitting between two bookshelves littered with books both old and new. It overlooked the bed which was on the opposite side of the room, a gigantic thing of perfect proportions.

You remember when you were a little kid and ran into your parent's bedroom and jumped up and down on their bed. Only because theirs was so big and fluffy…that even if you fell on accident or on purpose you'd practically land on a cloud? Well if you don't remember or never had one of those beds then you're just going to have to take my word for it. It was a chestnut four-poster, black and violet, the same color as the room's walls, cloth, almost like gossamer silk hung down creating a haven for the sleeper.

Being as it was summer, there were only black cotton sheets tucked gently under the mattress and darker purple and black pillows dotted the headboard. All in all I could never think of something so wonderful…and I bet it was bliss to sleep in too. To the right of the bed, closest to where I was standing, was an old dark mahogany wardrobe, most likely a family heirloom. A desk was to the right of the bed also mahogany and old enough to cost a pretty penny in an antique auction. But what really caught my attention was the balcony, on the opposite side of the room, covered with the same black and violet colored drapes.

I know your thinking this room sounds girly and not manly enough but too me…it just felt right. Who ever thought that purple was just a girl color should get their head checked in order to get rid of useless information. Of course it held no artifacts that would give away that a person actually lived up here, but that could be changed. Maybe a clock on the desk, a few of my books on the shelf, the blanket my mother had made me when I was younger and the teddy bear that my brother Solo won for me when we were younger and had gone to a city fair? Yes, then it would look like mine…my room… I liked that. I set about right away, pulling out those items from my back pack and placing them strategically until I was satisfied that at least now it looked lived in.

Then I went to the wardrobe and hung up the few shirts and pants that I had brought with me. Noting sadly the many bare compartments where shoes would go, belts, socks, undergarments and what appeared to be hats. I only had two pairs of socks, so the one lone bundle in the sock drawer was sort of distasteful, same going with the undergarments. I had one hat and I was currently wearing it, a ratty navy colored, nondescript hat that my father had given me. He said that it made me look 'great.' So what if that's not a hallmark moment to you, it was a 'great' moment for me, because my dad was a workaholic and shopping with his kids was down on his I have to do this sometime in order for them not to forget me, list. Along with the little clothes I did own, I was wearing my favorite outfit of them all. A simple pair of black jeans, with holes in the knees, and a button up black shirt. Nothing fancy, but I liked it.

"Guess it's time to find out what's wrong with this place. Nothing can be this perfect without a catch. Although…school will be starting soon according to the councilor…Mrs. Applegate. Maybe that's what's wrong with this place." I like to talk to myself or in this case the small shabby teddy bear with one button missing on his overalls, and an eye that I had to have my mom sew back on. The creation after words was a hick teddy with one eye lower then the other…but it was still my teddy bear. "I'll see you later then. Enjoy your new home."

Downstairs my two aunts were hustling about the kitchen smiling and joking over a radio playing a snatch of an 80's tune I could have sworn came from the Breakfast Club. The entire kitchen was something I would have expected out of a colonial magazine. The walls were brick and the stove was and old black cast-iron thing that no one could ever lift. There were strands of what appeared to be fresh spices hanging down from the cabinets in strands. A floating table sat in the middle surrounded by five stools with plush backings. Dedra looked up from the stove a smile radiant enough to need sunglasses was aimed up at me.

"Did you like it? We weren't sure what color you liked better but we remembered that sis said you liked both. So…?"

"Oh calm down Dedra or your going to spill that sauce. Now stop jabbering and deal it out." Alana held a plate out to her sister, her lips pursed but her eyes still sparkling in humor. "I hope you like this. It's kind of our specialty. But we won't be offended if you don't like it."

"No, I'm sure it's great. And the room was…was…too much." I didn't know what too say. It was obvious that they had spent a great deal of time on that room. What if I said something to offend them and they would take it back and rent it out to a more deserving person. They had enough rooms for a hotel practically.

"I knew it! He doesn't like the door. You know Alana, that blue door; it matches nothing in this household! We're sorry Duo but we didn't have time and then there's the fact that it was such a pretty color… We'll get it removed not to worry." Dedra poured a generous amount of a red colored sauce over a plate of chicken, tutting at her sister for not serving faster and that the boy was withering away right before them.

"Oh, no, I don't mind the blue door at all. I think it's also a very…um…pretty, color and looks great in the hall. If you painted it another color then it wouldn't match the hall and I don't want it to stick out like a sour thumb. Please you did everything and more then I thought you would do." I smiled as I took the plate Alana held out for me, thanking again at all their help, and worry.

"Now Duo lets see, your counselor said that your 17…so you should be enrolled into high school yes?" I nodded before taking a bite of the chicken glistening with the red sauce. Surprisingly it tasted tender, with subtle undertones of garlic and wine. Surprisingly the rich red sauce tasted like cherries. It was amazing.

"This is great. How did you do this?"

"We have our secrets to little Duo." Alana went back to her meal smiling above the hovering fork. "So, that means you're going to need notebooks, pens, pencils, calculator and school clothes. How many were you allowed to bring?"

I paused, glancing briefly back up to my room and the wardrobe harboring moths. "I have three shirts and two pairs of pants. These are my best…" I pointed at what I was wearing and took in the astonishing looks of these glamour dressed twisted sisters.

"Well, we can't have that at all. In this house we dress to our best." Dedra complained giving me a glass of milk in return. "I can't believe they couldn't give you more clothes…or more colors."

I paused, setting down my fork and picking up the glass of milk, thoughts going a mile a minute. Did they not know?

"Black is for mourning." I listened carefully as forks clinked delicately against the plates, silence then reigning utmost in the quaint kitchen. Maybe they did know.

"Duo, we are not trying to barge our way into your life…or your ways. We just think its healthier to move on. After the accident we couldn't even think of wearing anything but black and gray. It felt right to let the dead know that we cared. But it's been 6 months. I think it's time to let go…if not a little. Helen would have wanted it that way. She always did detest black…but humored you when that was all you wanted to wear." Alana and Dedra went back to eating, letting the information seep in. It had been 6 months since the accident, and yet it still felt like last week. I wasn't ready yet for a colorful world. By moving out here at least I would have room to breath…to grow in the way my mother had always wanted us to.

We had moved to the city because of my father and she never really liked it there. She always thought that children should grow up in a small community first before going out into the real world. Plunging them head first into the violence of a big city was never a way to raise two little boys. She had told dad a few months before the accident that she wanted to move back to her old town. This town…

"This milk is different right?" I needed to break the tension. I needed to back and run away from it all again. And what better way to do that then to divert the conversation.

"That's because it's fresh. None of that processed and processed stuff that comes from the store. 100 cows milk. We get it from the farm down the road." Dedra laughed heartily as she took another mouthful of said milk. "That poor old man…it's such a good thing that that boy came to live with him."

"Boy…" the blue eyed stranger the cornfield had swallowed up.

"Yes, he's about your age. I'm sure you'll see him in school. But Duo, just as a fore-warning there are few things you need to know about him."

So I would see him again in school? Then I guess this place is definitely the best place to grow up…mom you got something right.

"Heero Yuy, well him and his father moved here about five years ago I believe. Heero was a cute boy…so eager to please. He came over to the house every weekend to chop wood for us old crones. Still does, so I'm betting you'll be seeing him tomorrow." Ok, I'll admit, my heart skipped a beat. So soon would I see the cornfield god…called Heero. I thought he had looked Japanese. "Anyway, his father was an odd sort of man; he was a city boy that's for sure. He knew nothing about living out here in the wild but Heero adapted quite well. He was quiet but sweet."

"You've said that already Alana. Sheesh. Now if you want the hardcore truth, we all knew the man was abusive. Heero would show up at our door step with bruises he wouldn't tell us about except that it was an accident. He didn't go to school because he was 'home schooled' much good that did. He was a bright boy to begin with so I guess he really didn't need to go to school, but every child needs a learning atmosphere with other children. It's the best way they learn. Now ever since we could remember our wonderful mayors had enacted Sodomy laws. Their um, how do I explain…"

"I know what Sodomy laws are. Gays can't have sex anywhere including in the privacy of their homes." Of course I knew what sodomy laws were and now at least I knew what was wrong with this place. It was kind of sad knowing something like that. I guess I won't be staying here after my 18th birthday.

"Of course you city kids know what that means. I think they teach too much to you kids there. Makes us feel stupid." Dedra complained taking another bite of the chicken.

"Yes, yes, well, a few years ago, something happened in our town that I'm not particularly proud of. Since sodomy laws were in place this was a strictly Christian community. Prudes everywhere you looked. We knew better. Poor Heero came to us that day and told us something…he said he was confused. He said that someone told him what the consequences to violating the sodomy laws really meant. That you would go to jail. He told us that he thought he was gay, or bi, he wasn't even really sure at the time. We comforted him as much as we could especially since his father did nothing for him. The next day we learned that someone had broken the sodomy laws. We knew right away who it was but there was nothing we could do. Heero was put into Juve for about a year." Alana stopped, eyes loosing their sparkle and turning hard. "He used to smile…a little, nothing grand…when he was young and innocent."

"After a year past," Dedra laid a comforting hand on her sisters arm, "the mayors son professed to his father that he was gay and that if he did not get rid of the sodomy laws he would do…what was it…he'd run away or some rich boy fantasy. Anyway, it had its desired result. In a half of year's time the sodomy laws were banished from the town's laws. To think, one little rich boy accomplished something a somewhat large group of angry and concerned citizens couldn't."

Alana stood up, taking her empty plate to the sink where the first time I noticed the dishwasher just to the side…so they did have city appliances…I was growing worried. "Heero was then released with a clean slate. The government and anyone that ever did look at his records would never know what happened…but the town knew and that was enough. He came back but during that time his father had died…no one knew how. He was placed in an orphanage but only stayed there for a short time before Dr. Jacobs adopted him. Poor old fool was getting too old to use the corn harvesting machinery. Crippled he is now…so he adopted Heero to help him on the farm. The first time we saw him again was about a month before the…accident." Alan paused, hands shaking before she shook it off and continued. "He's not yet smiled…not that we have seen anyway. He's so cold; it hurts just to look at him."

I sat in silence, watching as my two crazy aunts buzzed around me, cleaning off the table and putting dishes and ingredients away. So the sodomy laws were no more…so my cornfield god was gay…'he's cold,' my mind supplied, 'he's so cold; it hurts just to look at him.' He was hurting…because a whole town betrayed him. Why would he befriend anyone…especially a stranger like me?

"So Duo, tomorrow we'll go to town in the morning and get you everything you need and we'll also see what we need to do in order to enroll you ok?" I nodded smiling and giving my thanks. I asked if they needed any help but they shook their heads and pushed me back upstairs saying that I was probably exhausted from the day…really, I was exhausted for the past 6 months. Sleep, my once favorite past time, was haunted.

Upstairs I took in my room again, noticing for the first time how dark it was. There were no lamps, but on the desk there was a hand held candelabra. "Guess I'll need to ask for at least one lamp then." In the desk there was a box of matches and I carefully lit two of the five candles. I stripped off my shoes, shirt and jeans, carefully laying them on the desks plush chair. I took off my cap and laid it lovingly next to the clock before heading towards the balcony.

The handle was bronze, carved like a twisting vine. I gave the door a gently nudge and it opened to the outside world. Right in front of the balcony was a tree…a willow if I remembered correctly. It's knarled trunk curving close to the house before veering away again. To my left I could see the road I had taken here with Mrs. Applegate and the farms roof peaking over the growing stalks of corn. Heero lived there. Stop Duo, I told myself, no one that was hurt that badly could ever love again so easily let alone with another guy. Being gay was what got him into trouble in the first place.

To my right was more corn, surprising, we were practically surrounded by it. But beyond that was a forest. It would be a long walk through the corn to reach it but it was there, looming silent and beautiful in the darkening sky. "What beauty doth lay before me…" I smiled, glad that things were slowly working out in their weird and mysterious way. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of kids lived here. Were they all mean, muscled bullies…all shy, closeted book worms or grease monkeys that never showered after leaving the farm to go to school? I guess I wouldn't know until school started…no, we're going to town tomorrow right? Guess I'll see tomorrow no matter what.

I went back inside closing the balcony behind me, blew out the candles and dove into bed. Before sleep could sinks its claws into me I noticed that there were rugs dotting the ground before my bed, near the book case and by the balcony in the middle of the room. They felt awesome when you stepped on them in bare feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Cornfields of Blue

**Description:** 1/x2 and more. How would you feel if you lost your parents, your home, and your way of living and had to start all over again in a world completely opposite then the one you're used to? With a silent romance and an abundance of corn.

**Pairing's: **1+2/1x2, 3+4, 13+6+5/possibly 13x6x5

**Rating:** AU, NC-17 (maybe) later right now R/PG-13, Relena bashing (sorry for those who sympathize for her…I don't), seducing between two boys, little beating up of certain people which therefore causes blood and teen angst. So if you don't agree with **man x man** then I don't know why the hell you're here. Ok have fun for those who want to be.

Chapter 2

Dedra and Alana had a car, something I wouldn't have expected them to have. It was a station wagon. Rusting dotting certain areas and the inside a beige color with stuffing coming out of the springy seats. All in all, it was a crap car on almost flat wheels. Guess it was better then walking to town, which I thought they did.

"It's not much, but she has served us well. First we're going to head on over to the school. We called in last night and they said to just come over in the morning. Easy for us." Alana turned on the radio, again the same old 80's station…but I couldn't fault them…a few 80's songs are very good…just not all of them. Suddenly we were passing the same farm again but Heero was no where to be seen.

It took at least a half an hour to reach town again, although when I was leaving it, it felt like an hour. Alana parked the station wagon near an old brick building, on the outskirts. "Well, here it is. Ah, memories. We went to school here…wonder if that crone is still teaching health. I swear she found the fountain of youth…or something like that."

We walked up the front steps, stone riddled with cracks where stubs of weeds had started to grow. Inside I won't go into much detail. Just trust me on the fact that it was boring. All the teachers that we ran into were either in their 50's or practically rotting. Only one teacher, I believe it was the 2-D art teacher was about 30ish from his looks. He was nice too. Mr. Alec. Said he didn't like people using his last name…or something. Dude was funny…at least that class will be interesting. The principal was a slime ball, like most principals but this one took the heat.

His once jet black hair was thinning on top and turning gray on the sides. He was probably a pretty handsome man in his youth, especially since his musculature was still evident in his hands and arms but his eyes were hard and cruel. He took no slackers in this school and he basically drilled this into me with his eyes the entire time. One mistake and I would be gone…that's what they said. I knew what he saw in me. A rebel. A boy that wears black; has a braid trailing down to my thighs and a cap lowered down on my face to hide me from the world… If only he could see my cross hidden underneath my shirt…then he'd think twice. But he didn't deserve to see something so precious to me. Not even to prove a point.

After about two hours of filling out paperwork we left. School would start in a week's time apparently. Not that I minded. School work helped cleared my thoughts…except math, that just made things worse, but what can you do. I don't think theorems and triangle angles are going to help me much in life, but if they think we should know useless information then why not humor them?

Back in town, we stopped off at the local grocery store. Here we picked up 8 notebooks of different colors, pens, pencils and after much protestation a calculator… The only argument I did win was the fact that I already had a backpack and didn't need a new one. Dedra made a face but let the subject go saying that she'd mend it as much as she could so it wouldn't break after the first week of lugging around books.

The next stop was the clothing store. I was surprised at how expensive clothes were but they said not to worry my pretty little head over it. How I hate being called pretty! I'm a man; I'm not pretty despite what everyone around me seemed to think. I was allowed to pick a few outfits myself, which surprisingly were all black and Alana Dedra picked out the rest. It was a compromise I was willing to risk. You know, the usual teenage t-shirts with bands or weird sayings like, 'If you can read this you're too close.' I like those. Jeans and to my chagrin, dress pants that pleated down the center. Alana had picked out a simple but extremely dressy silk shirt. It buttoned up the front and was the color of red wine spilled on a white cloth…burgundy I think. Dedra, the more whimsical of the two, picked out something I secretly would have enjoyed a year ago but only made me more conscious of myself now. A loose, sleeveless black mesh shirt that could go over any color tank top in the world…and trust me…she picked out basically every color there ever was.

At the end I had a whole wardrobe including more socks, undergarments, which I picked out, and two more pairs of shoes, one dress and the other sneakers. In the end I didn't know if I should cry or jump up and down. I've never gotten so many new clothes in my life. The only thing I was scared about was the price but once again Alana patted me on the head and told me to go away and let the grownups work. I watched from afar as the two older women bickered over each item of clothing with the shop keeper. In the end of each sale both woman looked grieved, frowns created deep furrows in the already existing lines on their faces. When the shop keeper, also frowning, bagged all the clothes and loaded them into the car did I finally realize that it was a 'or best offer' clothing store. On the way out of town I noticed for the first time that Alana was smiling and Dedra was chuckling heartily.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing deary, we just basically committed murder back there. That poor man just lost more then a hundred dollars… Oh I love bickering." Dedra folded over in another bout of laughter while Alana only kept her secret smile.

"So, now that we have everything you need, I do believe you're ready for your next school year." The ride home seemed to go a lot more quickly especially since I played twenty questions on how they got the price so low on all those clothes. In the end, I had a first rate knowledge in sledging people. Not that it was very kind, but in the end, it was better to show the shop keeper that if customers didn't buy, he wouldn't sell. And in a buy and sell place the customers always right.

We past the farm again, but still no Heero. The farm looked dead…not one thing moving except the corn in the breeze. Then we arrived back home…home, I like that. We all got out of the car, laughing at a joke Alana made at Dedra's expense. I grabbed a few bags from the back along with Alana and Dedra and we started lugging our way to the porch.

"Heero by the moons and stars! My god child you scared me." Dedra was clutching a hand to her large bosom, looking to her left at the porch swing. I stopped behind Alana, half hidden behind my two aunts. There right before me, was danger. I hadn't notice before during those brief seconds I had seen him, but now I saw it in the way he reclined on the swing, the way his eyes were riveted to us. From they way he looked I wouldn't have guessed that he was a good and sweet boy like my aunts thought. "Well, don't just stare at us child, help us old ladies please. Oh and this is Duo, he's our nephew."

My breath stopped dead in my chest when those eyes flew to me, taking me in. They were calculating…and cold, my aunts were right. I could feel nothing from him. Not anger, sadness, grief or happiness. Just cold numbness.

He stood then all 5'9 of him, taking a few bags from Dedra and Alana, muscles standing out perfectly through a gleam of dirt and sweat. His sleeveless white shirt was basically clean, except for the dirt stains here and there, nothing about it seemed…how do you say…smelly and unwashed. Dedra finally got the door opened and Heero waited for the two sisters to enter. He then looked at me, expectant and I shook myself from my stupor and entered behind my aunts.

"Alright you take your things up stairs and put them away. Lets hope that wardrobe looks more inviting the next time you open it." I smiled and went upstairs. "Heero would you be a doll and take those up to Duo. Thank you. And when you get downstairs I have some fresh lemonade. Your favorite."

This is what I heard half way up the stairs. Scarily enough I walked as fast as I could to get up to my room and set down my things. I hurriedly hid my teddy bear under a pillow before I heard the final squeak alerting me to another's presence entering the attic. I whirled around and found Heero just staring at me once again, bags dangling from his hands. I couldn't help but smile and rub the back of my head. No one needs to know that an almost grown boy still sleeps with stuffed animals.

I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it before really thinking about it. Oh well, so now Heero knows how drab I really am. "Thanks for caring those. I could have just gone back downstairs to get them though." I needed him to know I wasn't weak.

"Alana asked me to." Wow, man of many words. I nodded again, sort off embarrassed. Well who wouldn't be if they had someone like Heero in their 'bedroom'? I felt kind of nervous standing as close as I was to my bed as it was.

"Um, so your names Heero, right?" Best way to start a conversation. Restating facts. I bent down to dig through the closest bag and quickly closed it again. Undergarments…damn it. I looked up and noticed he was still staring, one eyebrow higher then the other.

"Yes…" oh good he wasn't going to question my sanity. I pushed that bag into the bottom of the wardrobe, and grabbed another, thankfully containing my black t-shirts. Safe. I hung each one up as fast as I could and headed for another bag.

"So, Alana and Dedra have told me a bit about you…you're going to go to school next week?" Safe topic, steer away from past experiences. I was startled when the other bags were gently placed down by me and I looked up to find him kneeling there, face not two inches from my own and eyes of the brightest blue I've ever seen in my life. It's too hard to describe without butchering the picture but it was like blue lightning in a glass marble.

"Yes…I am." He stood up again and walked away but stopped again at the stairs to look back at me…the looser on the floor with his hands in a bag…yep that's me…I'm the looser. "Duo…" then he left. I listened carefully as his steps disappeared before I fell down, body shaking.

"Wow…" It took me a few minutes to get my bearings back and ten more minutes to put all of my things away in their respective places. When I went down stairs I found Dedra in the kitchen putting a sheet of cookies into the oven.

"Hello Duo. So, how do you like Heero…I know it takes a while to get used to him but he really is sweet." I went over to the bowl and peered in. Ooh…chocolate chip…my favorite.

"I like him…kind of silent though. Doesn't know physical boundaries does he?" A spoon appeared before and I happily took a great spoon of the cookie dough from the bowl.

"No, not really, but then again, he's always the perfect gentlemen. Today was the first time I had to actually ask him to take the bags from my hands. Must have been shocked at seeing you." She mused the last to herself, and I couldn't help but smile as I sat down on one of the bar stools and nibbled the dough off the spoon.

"Dedra! What are you doing? Giving out cookie dough like it was water…" I stopped, red handed and looked over at the door and almost choked. There was Alana, a small smile on her tight face as she berated her sister who was currently giggling over her own spoon. But what really shocked me was Heero behind her staring at me, mouth wrapped around the spoon like a lollipop. I'll take embarrassing moments for 500. I looked away and slowly took the spoon out, hand going up to whip away any traces that could have been left afterward. "I leave the room for five minutes…uh…damn, give me a spoon."

Dedra happily doled out another spoon to her sister. Heero was still standing in the doorway, and for the first time I noticed the lamp he held in his possession. "Duo, I know that you don't have a lamp yet…sorry about that. A few days ago Dedra here decided that a higher wattage wouldn't harm the 'old' lamp. But it turns out that she was wrong. Heero here says it will be easy to fix…at least there was no harm done." Alana pointedly glared at her now busily working sister. "But at least we found that candelabra or you wouldn't have had any light."

"No, it's fine. I'm not much of a light person anyway. The candles were…fine." I smiled, got up and put my spoon in the sink. I pulled my cap down lower on my face and stuck my hands into my jean pockets, not really wanting to look at Heero any more. I could still feel him in the room and that was disconcerting enough.

"Why don't you go find something to do, while we make lunch. I'm sure you must be curious about exploring this place. I know I would be." Alana shoed me out the back door and down the steps, until I was standing awkwardly in the backyard. At least I was out of the kitchen. Shrugging I made my way towards the large willow.

It was bigger then I thought. It took about half a minute to walk around the entire tree…outside its hanging branches that is. Finally I moved aside a few of the branches and walked under the canopy and smiled when I saw what lay underneath. A swing dappled with sunlight. I quickly got on and pushed myself off. I love to swing. I used to bet Solo to take me to the park every weekend so he could push me on the rickety swing set. Soon he no longer wanted to go to the park with me. Said he had things to do, and then mom told me they had demolished the swing set in order to plant more trees.

I leaned back not even caring that my hat had fallen off or that I was laughing like a child. I was feeling happy…finally I found the key to bring out the old Duo. Mom was right. This place, for all its simplicity, could bring out the child in anyone. It was home…no matter if I was a stranger. I pumped my feet faster back and forth, letting my mind wander. I was a city boy for 17 years. Drinking in smog, watching over my shoulder for muggers and hardening myself to the world…in order not to get hurt and yet I was still burned in the end. I was still hurt.

I could still remember the time, when I was coming home from school, about a year before the accident. I had just said good bye to my friend whose house came first on the block, and was heading home myself. That day I had gotten back my math test, with a big ol' A on the top. I was so happy…so proud of myself. High school was more difficult then I had ever thought it to be but I was getting the hang of it.

Never before have I been assaulted. Never before had I thought my looks would get me into such trouble…I couldn't imagine how happy I was when my brother had shown up. He was going to walk me the rest of the way home that day, because he had something to tell me. This he later told me. After that incident I never looked at other people in the same way again. This was also the stepping stone in which my mother used to get my father to move to the country. Too little too late.

My brother never left my side; it seemed, after that incident. For awhile it grew tiresome, but I came to respect it. Then, I never hid from the outside world…I was open for anyone to see…now, I never leave my hat at home. I need the protection it grants me.

Finally I gave one last push and leapt off the swing, landing and falling on the ground, arms spread out behind me. "Oh, I missed that." I groaned before getting up and fetching my hat. "Time to go exploring." I nodded, pushing the cap back on over my head and emerged from the willow. I could smell the chocolate chip cookies baking and corn. Wonderful country bumpkin scents.

I don't know what caused the sudden burst of adrenaline through me but it caused an odd sensation that shot to my brain, telling me to run, and run as fast as I could through that budding corn field. So I did. It didn't matter that the stalks whipped by me, smacking me in the face, or that I tripped numerous times. I just held onto my hat and kept going, zigzagging until I came to a stump sitting half way between the house and the forest. The clearing was just big enough for a farmer to see it from his spot up high in his tractor so as not to hit it. And it granted a wonderful resting spot. I plopped down, taking off my hat and whipping the gathering sweat on my sleeve. No one could harm me here. I didn't have to look over my shoulder every time I went outside. Solo…if only you could have been here to see this.

A bell in the distance brought me to standing on the log. I could see the house and Dedra standing outside ringing a bell. Ingenious… It took me another 15 minute walk back to the house and I arrived hot and sweaty. "Great…I'm sure I smell like a bed of roses." I went inside and smiled at the reprimanding look Alana sent at me.

"Go wash up and get down here." I nodded, wondering where Heero was. Did he go home? Once I was satisfied that I no longer smelled I went down stairs to the kitchen to find Heero already sitting down at the table. He looked up at me and I smiled…not sure what else to do in his presence. I would become his friend and by doing that I'd have to initiate conversations and be as friendly as I could be. "So, you didn't get into any mischief did you?" Alana put a plate down in front of me with a simple made ham sandwich with chips on the side.

"Not much…I don't think." I took a bit of the sandwich and silently applauded my aunts cooking skills. I'd have to ask them to teacher me how they made food taste so good. Beside me Heero was silently eating the chips, eyes averted from mine. I couldn't help but wonder if I did something wrong.

"By the way Heero, what classes are you taking this year?" Dedra asked digging into her plate ravenously. The woman never ceases to amaze me.

He paused, setting down his fork and whipping his mouth clean. Jeez, he was a gentleman. I always expected hicks to speak with their mouths full, spraying everybody with their half masticated meal. "AP Calculus, advanced English literature, chemistry, art, PE, foods, computer graphics and a advanced computer business class."

"Really, a few of those Duo has. I wonder if you'll be in the same classes." Alana smiled. "Are you doing that sport again this year…what was it?"

"Football." Was his silent answer. So he liked football huh. He definitely looked good enough to be a runner…quarterback even. The rest of lunch went the same way, Alana and Dedra doing most of the talking while trying to initiate Heero into certain topics. It looked like something they did frequently.

Afterward I helped Dedra with the dishes while Alana and Heero put away the food they used to make our lunches. "Duo, why don't you go outside with Heero and help him with the wood. God knows you need to start making friends soon." I nodded, putting away the final plate as I heard the back door opening and closing a banging screech signaling Heero's passing. "And here take these cookies…and give one to Heero mind you." I was handed two plump cookies, warm and fresh from the oven before I was once again pushed outside.

On the opposite side of the house from the willow was a small shed where the wood was most likely kept. Outside it were a stump and an ax, Heero no where in site. I walked over to the stump noting the many slashes on its surface. This must be where he chopped their wood…but where did he bring the wood from? A sound, much like the squeal of an un-oiled wheel, rounded the corner of the house from the front. I turned and there was Heero, lugging a cart full to the brim with logs, ready to be cut. He was focused. I could tell. Eyes watching the ground where he was walking and arm muscles convulsing under the carts heavy weight. He then stopped the cart and looked up at me…blank as always.

"Hi." Lame much. "Um…Dedra wanted me to give you one." I held one of the cookies out to him, mine still in my hand, chocolate sticking to my palm to create miniature craters. He reached out and slowly took the cookie from me. I was kind of disappointed that his fingers didn't touch mine, but I could feel his heat…so I guess I can be blessed for the time being. "So…can I watch? I've never seen someone chop wood…you know…with an ax…" Real smooth. I'm deducting 50 points.

"If you want." He quickly ate the cookie with one hand and arranged a log on the stump with the other. I found a spot in front of him far enough away so I wouldn't be hit by flying wood, and where I thought I could see everything and sat down on the grass. I ate the cookie as well, marveling at the gooey goodness. This was sinful…but then again, I love all sweets, especially chocolate…so I'm biased. Just as I finished the last bite and was wishing for a glass of that rich milk from the other night, Heero gave his fingers a quick lick before pulling off his shirt. My eyes practically fell out of my head and I know I looked the right fool with my tongue hanging out of my mouth like a dog. But before he could look over at me I had found some semblance of order and went about getting comfortable, pretending I hadn't seen a thing.

"Where did you come from?" Surprised I looked up to find Heero picking up his ax, face impassive. The damn ax he's using is almost as big as he is, I mused in appreciation. He took a swing and I cringed as the wood split in two. The lack of effort in that was so amazing it was almost frightening. He had a new log on the stump by the time I remembered the fact that he had asked me a question.

"Uh, oh, I came from New York city. Great place." Well, it is sometimes…if your tourist that is.

Soon the sounds of a man deep in his work emitted from him, grunting with effort, each time he swung the huge ax with all his strength. It has the rhythmic sound, almost, to my embarrassment, of sex, and Heero has all the precision you'd expect of him it seemed. I bet you could set your watch by the elapsed time between those swings, and the grunts. He worked like a well oiled machine…Heero Yuy…the cold robot of cornfield Ville. What a minute…what the heck was this town called. I seriously don't remember. I remember coming into town with Mrs. Applegate but her presence didn't make for an all that great of a trip.

Mom mentioned once or twice…but I never listened. When parents start reminiscing run for your life or subtly smile and say you need to use a restroom. That's Duo's way of surviving boredom 101. If you wish to take classes I'm in sore need of cash so contact my employer.

Once Heero had gone through about ½ of the logs he stopped, picked up his shirt and mopped the sweat off his brow. Now was the time to insert conversation…mission impossible.

"Did you live here all your life?" Yeah, I know the answer to this already but he doesn't know that.

"No." Wow, his lack of initiative amazes me. Guess I have my work cut out for me.

"So where did you live before?" Ok, lets wait and watch…like the discovery channel. Oh, right, that reminds me. There's a song called discovery channel…really sexual. I should listen to that again sometime. Hey, don't think any less of me. It has a good beat…and it's a very riveting song.

Again he paused, ax raised menacingly above his head ready to strike the log. I really didn't trust having such a sharp weapon just raised casually above his head but if he trusted himself enough to hold it there then fine by me. His gaze flicked to me, eyes once again hard and unfeeling…and here I thought I finally got him to loosen his screws…if only one turn. I'm not picky, most of the time. Then he brought the ax down, breaking the wood into four sections instead of two. Now, usually I keep my impressions of a goldfish to a minimum but for this I couldn't help but fawn in awe. This man-boy was pure power and the thought kind of scared me…especially since one of the sections had hit my foot. And here I thought sitting safe in the stands would…well…keep me safe. Guess again.

Heero set the ax down, picking up the pieces with mild detachment until he reached the one near me. He hunkered down before me, picking up the piece and stared at it. "I can't remember." He stood up, eyes turning to me again. "I'm sure it wasn't that important." Then walked back to the cart. During it all my heart hadn't stopped beating like a humming bird…or what felt like a humming bird. I was scared, exhilarated, happy…and sort of envious. All these emotions I couldn't explain for a million dollars but they were there no matter.

Soon he fell back into his rhythm, split one log, get another, heave, grunt, and sweat. If I was an artist, which is something I only dabble in, I would have paid good money to draw someone like Heero while he was in his element. Then he stopped again, the cart almost empty and I counted at least ten more. I felt said, knowing that he would most likely leave afterwards to get back to his own work.

Sighing, I took off my hat, also feeling the afternoon heat. Sweat had gathered under the rim of the hat and was running down the sides of my face to create the sensation of little feet. There was also sweat soaking the back of my shirt and under my braid. So much for not stinking. I'm sure I smelled like I'd been roiling around with a bunch of pigs munching on slop, and all I've been doing is sitting here on the grass like a nincompoop baking. I looked up again, not ready to miss the rest of the show when I noticed that he had stopped and was looking at me weird. The guy doesn't really have a lot of manners pertaining to this staring thing.

"Yes?" Irritating much. Okay so he was hot but I hate when people stare…especially when I take my hat off. Wait…hat off equals…staring. I blushed quickly and put the hat back on my head as low as it would go. Damn this heat!

"Have you ever done this?" The question of the century, 'Have you ever done this?' 'Done what?' my mind supplied. Oh, chop wood…no can't say I have. I shook my head in a negative and watched in slow motion as he walked over to me and held out his hand. I stared at the damn thing like it was a giant spider ready to make me its next meal, before I built up enough courage to reach out and take it. His hand was strong, and I could feel the many calluses his kind of work creates on a man, rubbing against my basically smooth city boy hand. Innerving much? He brought me around to the front of the log and handed me the ax.

Now don't laugh but once it passed from his hand to mine I almost dropped it. The damn thing was heavy! And if you've never held one then you can't laugh! Anyway, I was the right fool and I knew the heavy heat settling along the bridge of my nose was not sun burn. I watched as Heero set a fat log on the stump and walk behind me. So, let's get this straight. Duo is stupid, we all know this, so when I thought he walked behind me, it was to go sit and watch but no it was to wrap his arms around mine and lift the ax above my head. He then guided my arms so they were set right and nudged my feet apart.

I could feel his heat behind me, between his chest pressed against my back, his groin against my behind, and his arms wrapped about mine, I was positively glowing. Then he brought the ax down with me and it settled into the wood about half way. "Put your foot on top of the log and pull the ax out." I did as he asked and was surprised at how snug it was before I could feel Heero's arms bunching around mine and the ax came free. "Try again." This time, he moved away from me. None of his body no longer touching my own.

"Okay." Simple right? I hoped so. I brought the ax up again, remembering to center it before I brought it down. It totally landed in the stump.

"Its fine…try again." His voice left no room for argument or whining, not that I would. I was proud that I hadn't brought it down on my foot. So I tried again, this time centering my arms so that when I looked through them I could see the log and only the log. I swung down and to my surprise broke the log down the center. Each piece falling around the stump to be collected.

"Yeah. Alright, I did it!" Heero bent down to retrieve the two pieces and put them on the cart. He picked up another log and set it down.

"Do you want to try again?" the question was soft…nothing like his usual short statements that rang throughout my body as if they had bounced off the bones themselves.

"Sure." I did three more logs, and had the embarrassment of actually throwing, on accident mind you, the ax behind me. So I got over zealous. "Guess you should take over huh?" You wouldn't believe but I was actually having fun. Not minding the fact that I threw a very dangerous weapon.

I watched as Heero picked the ax out of the shed and turned to me. I could have sworn I had seen a smirk but it was wiped away before I thought to much on it. He nodded and resumed his work. Afterwards though, the atmosphere seemed cooler…less tense. We had developed something…not much yet, but something.

I helped him load the finished wood into the shed and he told me that the aunts needed an endless supply made for them since the house's heating was a wood burning system. And since the summer months would be coming to a close sooner or later they needed as much as they could. We went back inside, me smiling and retelling the story of Mrs. Applegate and how she had gotten her beige high heels stuck in a pile of manure when she had stopped to ask for directions.

"Now there's a reason not to wear those blasted things." Alana was in the kitchen still sipping from a tea cup and reading a book. "So, how did it go?"

"Fine." Heero walked up to the counter and sat down on the chair as if he had down just this simple task all his life.

"It was great. Heero taught me how to chop wood. Although…I still don't think I'm all that good." I smiled at Heero and grabbed another cookie from the tray. I do believe I'll stay away from chopping wood if Heero's not there. Who knows who I'll hit?

"You seem to be getting along well." Alana marked her book and set it aside. "So Heero, how is Dr. Jacobs? Is he feeling better?"

"He's doing better. I told him not to worry about milking the cows but he said it was an ideal job for an old man like him." Heero also reached over and picked up a cookie taking a bite before he finished his story. "Anna is pregnant. She's temperamental around this time." Alana nodded, as if she knew the whole story. And she probably did, but little ol' me was still in the dark. Was Anna a cow? What happened?

Sure I was kind of envious. Alana had gotten Heero to talk more then I was able to do and I'm the talking master I can get anyone to talk along with me. She turned to me, taking in my confusion before smiling and gesturing for Heero to continue. "I don't think Duo understands Heero." She picked up her cup and pretended that she was savoring her drink to much to explain.

So Heero turned to me, those eyes still somewhat less cold then before. I was glad for that. "Anna gets agitated during her pregnancies. She doesn't like to be milked during this time but Dr. J said it would be fine. Their hooves hurt when they kick." Oh…it clicked, finally. So the cow kicked the old man. Got it.

"So that hurts a lot then." I'm stupid; give me points for trying to initiate a conversation here.

"Yes." He paused, glancing quickly over at Alana before coming back over to me. "Come over tomorrow and I'll show you." He finished the cookie and stood up heading towards the front of the house.

"He's going to fix the lamp." Alana was smiling again, eyes twinkling merrily. What was with this town and its many people and their eyes! I needed to know. "So, do you like him? It's not every day Heero just invites a stranger over to his house."

"Yes. I wasn't going to question you on that. By the way. What does he mean by, 'I'll show you'? I'd rather not get kicked by a cow." Alana laughed, one of those deep chuckles that really surprised me. I didn't know she was the laughing type.

"Not to worry. Heero wouldn't let a cow kick you. But he's right Dr. Jacobs should have been more careful." She got up and put her now empty cup in the sink. "Come." She pulled me up and I trailed after her from the kitchen.

"Why do people call a farmer, Doctor?" I was curious at that. He was a farmer so why was he called Doctor?

"That's because he used to be a Doctor but he retired to be a simple farmer. I guess the title just stuck around." We made it to the porch and I could see Heero through the window, kneeling by a lamp. "So, how much damage is there?"

Heero stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans, face concentrated. "It needs to be rewired. Fuse is fried." He walked around the lamp, like he was circling a lion and the ground under his feet made a crunching noise with every step. I looked down and the porch was littered with bits of glass from a broken bulb. So that's why they put the lamp out here… Sheesh, Dedra definitely made a mess of this.

"Will it just be easier to buy a new one?"

"You don't need to. I really don't mind the dark and the candle is more then enough light for me." I hated it when people went out of the way for me. It just showed how weak and useless I really was. Yeah I can pick locks and sneak around without people knowing but I hated it when people over powered me. And they always did. Solo had tried to teach me basic defensive maneuvers and for awhile I did feel like I could do anything. But then the accident… I fell and no one could catch me again.

"It's fine. I'll fix it." Heero was looking at me…again; I know you'd think he'd find something better to do. But it was different. He looked like he actually cared. "I should have it fixed in a few days." With that he turned around, hopped off the porch and went around back to most likely retrieve his cart.

He left not soon after that only stopping to confirm that I would come over tomorrow at noon. I watched from the porch swing as he trudged away, cart rattling behind him filled with the lamp wrapped in a blanket. That man was just so masculine. I swear if he was an animal I'd smell the pheromones.

Sighing I went back inside and upstairs to get a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. I was in sore need of a shower. This daily life of a country bumpkin was going to where on me really quick. How did these farm people do it, day in and day out? Plus, the aunts don't even own a farm, just an old house in the middle of Dr. Jacobs's cornfield. They don't even have to worry about corn harvesting, farm animals, machinery breaking or even cutting wood. So I guess I really don't have much to complain about.

The bathroom was something I would have expected out of a country best homes catalogue, which really surprised me. Alana and Dedra had different tastes then most of the folks I would have expected that lived here. The walls were wallpapered with white and blue stripes, ending with a banner of three little children playing in a pile of hay near the ceiling. The mirror just fit over a porcelain sink, also white. The toilet fit between the sink and the tub as snug as if the builder had just decided to throw the damn thing in last minute. An old fashioned tub set against the wall opposite the door, fitted with a somewhat see through curtain that wrapped all the way around the rim. It was probably the biggest thing in the bathroom.

There was also this weird little wicker basket opposite the sink, which sat under a window with a wonderful view of the woods and cornfield. All in all, it wasn't necessarily bad, for it was a much better bathroom then the ones I've had before. At least it was clean. No it was just…snug, and too country for my liking. But no complaints aloud from me.

I stripped off my shirt, grimacing at the whiff of BO that wafted from my armpits. "God, who knew running through a field and cutting a few logs, would create this type of stench." I threw the shirt on the floor and glanced back up to the mirror, hands already undoing my braid. I quickly snatched a few stray pieces of stalk from my romp and tossed them into the trash basket under the sink.

The mirror looked freshly cleaned, not a smudge in site, so the many dirt smears littering my face had to have been real. I stopped what I was doing, bringing my hands down to my sides, now that my hair was unraveled.

There was a picture of my mother and my dad when they were young in my wallet. It was the one thing I had stolen from my parents. Usually when kids get the nerve to steal something it's usually money. No…one day, when I had the thought of stealing cash from my dad's wallet, I stumbled upon a picture. I don't know why I had the urge to take it but that little voice inside my head, you know the one that keeps singing those awful commercial didy's that drive you up a wall, told me he wouldn't notice.

The picture was taken probably when they were first going out. Mom was about 24 and on the up and out of making it big in the great world of architecture not that, that lasted long. Soon she was scavenging for work in a world to fast to stand still. She had short dark brown locks that curled about her ears. Eyes wide with youth and laughter, the same violet as my own. Her skin was glowing…pale like mine. Everything about her was like me, even her height. I took everything from her side of the family and nothing from my fathers except a quick mind. And that could have been given equally on both sides. No, my brother Solo was the one that most took after my father. He wasn't exactly strapping and manly like Heero was but more of what people would consider a handsome geek.

He was tan with blonde hair always slicked back and eyes the color of the greenest grass. Except where he was small like my mother Solo was the strapping lad of the family. Always participating in sports and sometimes getting in trouble at school for beating up someone…most of the time it was a bully. Solo wasn't mean, not at all. He was just misunderstood sometimes. Anyway, I knew my father was more proud of him then he was of me. Sure I got the highest grades, sure I did everything around the house just to make their lives easier but Solo had something my father never had.

Maybe he was more inclined to like Solo more then me because he saw too much of himself in me that I never could. Maybe he hated me…just a little for that. But I hated myself more then he could ever imagine. Most kids whine everyday about how ugly they are, how fat they are and why can't they just be popular. I could have all that if I wanted to. Teen angst and such… I was close to having all that a year ago. But it means nothing to me now. And I realize just how unreal I really am. I've finally, as people say, grown into my looks. Looks I never wanted in the first place.

When I hide under my hat, I hide from the world, so that they can never know my secret. Before the accident, before my world was altered so much that I needed a mircroscope to actually see what my life was like, I turned into my mother. She was so beautiful…just like me.

I remember every night when she came to my room to tuck me in. She would pick up a brush, separate my hair and told me how she used to love having long hair. She'd tell me stories about when her and her sisters used to do each others hair up and dress in their mothers clothing. They'd parade around the attic, drink fake tea, and laugh all day long. She also told me that she loved my hair no matter what my dad said. That I should keep it anyway I saw fit.

I didn't care at the time that I may have looked like a girl; all I knew was that she liked it. After the accident I didn't have the heart to let the child service people cut it. But I'm afraid, afraid of what this town will think of me. When they see how, unman like I really am. I was almost rapped because of my looks, why can't I be hated too? The only thought I could think of though, was that if Heero liked me…that would be enough. I had to make it enough.

"Enough." I sighed and shrugged out of the rest of my clothing and stepped into the shower, letting the luke warm spray pelt down on my body. Erasing the tear tracks I didn't even want to acknowledge. I just wanted to forget. But deep down I knew forgetting wasn't a way to solve my problems. I'd have to face them sooner or later. As the cliché goes. But for now…for now I was content to heal.


End file.
